Locked Out of Heaven
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: The worlds have all fallen. It's the rule of the villains. But wait! Elsa and Jack are here! They will help us! No. They are on the side of evil. We are doomed! Who can save all the worlds now!
1. Prologe

Prologe

It was the day. The day everything fell into place.

All the villains gathered in their victory. They had won.

Sure a few of the "heros" escaped. But it didn't matter now.

They won. And they were going to love ruling the world. Finally!

Elsa was in her room. In her ice palace. "Elsa." Her sister spoke.

"It's fine. I'll be alright. You just need to take care of everyone else. This kingdom is going to need you. I made this deal. I will live with this." Elsa said.

Anna nodded.

"It's time." Said a voice. Hans had come to claim his place on the throne. And Elsa her place as the evil Snow Queen.

"Right." Elsa said. Taking a deep breath.

Hans took Anna away and Elsa let all her powers lose. She was to become what everyone feared.

She soon became the Red Snow Queen. The lady of evil.

"Good. Now were all set." Hans grinned.

Anna cried a few tears. She was losing her sister.

Elsa held back hers. She wasn't going to let this happen. She would find a way to save her sister. And their kingdom.

"Good boy Hans." Said a voice. "Thank you Lady of Darkness." Maleficent. She was taller then you'd expect. And she looked more pale then green.

"The others are waiting. Gothel lost her flower. We need everything we've got to raise the true king from the dead." She said.

"My lady." Elsa said bowing.

"I see. She's got some manners on her." Maleficent smirked. "She'll do vary nicely to the villains team. Along with a few others." She said.

Elsa didn't like that. Who else was tricked into becoming a villain like her?

In another world lived the guardians. Jack was the last of them. Sandy was gone. Bunny was small and North was weak. Tooth was gone. But not dead. She's just disappeared.

"So Jack. Do you want to live and serve me?" Asked Pitch.

Did Jack have any choice. He looked over where Jamie and Sophie were hiding. He had to fight for them. But how?

"If I do, spare the children." Jack asked.

Pitch laughed. Then realized her was being serious.

"Jack Frost. He'll bargain for other lives and hot his own?" Pitch thought this was interesting.

Jack had to do what it took to save them. "Let them live on the moon. With Manny. He can't get you. And you'll have nothing to fear yourself." Jack said.

Pitch raised a brow. It could have been a trick. But for Jack, he wouldn't use children FOR tricks.

"Okay. Then It's a deal. You'll work for me and the children will live on the moon." He said.

Jack gave a small smile. And like that the children were gone. Manny did take them. And a barrier was around the moon. Protecting them. And any other guardians. Katherine.

"I'm sorry." Jack said.

Pitch took control. And Jack was no longer the good hearted boy. He was the dark Frost.

His hair was blood red. Wearing a black hoodie. He was the evil frost this time.

"Good. Now, who are you?" Pitch asked.

"I am Jackson Overlord Frost." He said. "The evil of the shadows. And your son. Lord Pitch Black." He said.

Pitch laughed. "Excellent! This is perfect! Now, all I have to do is show you off to the others. And we will help the other villains get their worlds!" Pitch shouted.

And thus, the worlds were all coming to their end. The evil has taken over. And on top, most of our beloved hero's are now on the side of evil or gone.

What will happen now?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elsa stood next to her sister and she stood like a doll. Not speaking to her. Or even acknowledging her being there.

Hans danced and dinned with all his guests.

all the villains had won.

Elsa had to join to keep her sister alive. But Hans tricked her. And now...

"Come here my wife." Hans demanded.

Anna went over like a emotionless lapdog.

"Yes my king." Was all that was said. It's always like that.

"You have her well trained." Spoke a man.

"Don't say that. She's still my wife. Plus, she keeps this one in cheek." Looking back at her. Elsa bowed to them.

"good work. But she's on our side remember." The man was the worst.

"Come now, why don't you join us?"

Elsa wanted to curse out the man. Jafar. The new master and Sultan of Agraba. Keeping princess Jasmine in his quarters after imprisoning Aladdin.

"No thank you." Elsa smiled in a polite way.

Jafar waved his hand. "Fine. How is Ursula loving her new "queen" life?" Jafar asked.

"She has all the merfokes as her worm pets, and that prince Eric is her puppet. She's LOVING her life even if she's still a sea witch." Hans laughed.

"You love enjoying yourself as much as she does."

"I'm not Captain James Hook and the Queen of Hearts." Hans whispered.

Elsa wanted to vomit. She couldn't stand this.

"The party can start now." Spoke a loud voice.

Looking over, the man was tall and black. He smiled like it was nothing at all. Like he could turn you from a strong warrior into jelly.

"Pitch Black. The nightmare king. Too bad Oogie Boogie isn't here." Hans said shaking hands.

"Yes. I see, the snow queen has graced us with her preseasons." He said walking over to her.

Elsa wanted to spit in his face.

"And who's this?" Asked Mother Gothel.

Elsa looked as Pitch Black moved. He was a young boy. Almost looked like her. But he was much older. A young man to be exact.

"Ah. This is my partner. Meet, Jack Frost. An EX-guardian." Pitch laughed.

Jack wasn't laughing or smiling. He frowned.

"Well then. Jack Frost. Welcome to the villain ball." Hans said.

Jack stared at him. Not shaking his hand.

"Okay."

"Sorry Hans. He's still little, rough around the edges. I'm working on that." Pitch said.

"Got it. Well, come and enjoy!" Hans said.

Hans went back to doing his thing.

Jack bowed to Elsa. She silently curtsied back.

"Pleasure to meet the famous Queen Elsa." Jack spoke finally.

Elsa was surprised. He didn't call her the Show Queen. He called her by her real name. Not title.

Who was he exactly?

The ball went on like it was any sort of ball. But more laughing, taunting, and destruction. But other then those it was normal. As normal as Elsa could remember it anyway.

Elsa watched everyone enjoying themselves as she stood out of the way.

"Elsa dear. You look dreadful just standing over here in the corner. You should come and join us. You are...a villain now." Gothel said to her.

Elsa hated this. She glared at the witch. "I would rather stay here and be in the shadows of the deceiving darkness. And die from being invisible." She threatened. Elsa wasn't having this. Gothel gasped and marched away in anger.

Elsa smiled a little. She was glad to snap at someone. Even if it might get her into trouble.

"Snow Queen!" Elsa smiled a little more seeing some of the people who actually care for her.

"Hades, Clayton, and Dr. Facilier. It's good to see you all." Elsa said.

"It sure is. I hope Hans hasn't been treating you like-"

"He hasn't." Elsa cut Hades off. She didn't want that to be said so she could have an anxiety attack.

"Anyways, seems like you've made a new friend." Facilier said.

Elsa turned to see Jack making small talk with a few other people. "Guess so. What do you think of him?" Elsa asked the three.

"Don't trust him."

"You don't trust anyone, Clayton. But I think, he could be...useful." Hades said.

"I agree with Hades." Facilier said.

Elsa nodded. "Something about him is...I don't know. I can't place the right words on him." She said.

The three stared at her.

"Oh just shut up." She scoffeed. "Love isn't a thing in this new world. You guys know that." Elsa said.

Hades had let Meg go as Hercules made his escape from his prison during the battle, Clayton didn't catch Tarzan but he didn't keep Jane in his home either. Her father already died before this whole thing began, and Facilier, AKA Shadowman, had both Tiana and Naveen as frogs in his home. But he left them go after meeting Elsa.

"What do you propose we do then?" Hades asked.

"I'll handle him. Get him talking to see if he's trustworthy." She didn't want to mention the fact that he called her by her real name. Not even Hades, Facilier, and Clayton called her that.

"Alright. We'll trust you with this task." Hades said.

"We wish you luck." Facilier said.

Elsa nodded and walked over to Jack.

He didn't see her walking up to him till she cleared her throat and smiled.

"Oh. Hello El-"

"Snow Queen." Elsa quickly corrected him.

"Right." Jack caught on fast as he saw some of the peoples faces.

"Mind if we speak?" She asked.

"Of course." Jack smiled.

As everyone walked away to talk with others, Jack and Elsa stared at the whole room.

"What is it with you?" He asked. "Because I have heard much about you and-"

"No one ever calls me Elsa. So please don't ever call me that in front of everyone else. I am Snow Queen, nothing more, nothing less. It's my title so call me by it." She said.

"Alright. Then mine is Jack Frost." He said.

"How exactly did you find about about my real name anyway? No one knows it since the villains took over and told everyone that I am to be called Snow Queen." Elsa said.

"I have some...friends." Jack said.

Elsa was confused. What friends was he talking about?

"Be more specific." She said.

"I'm...part of a-"

"Jack!" Pitch called. "We are leaving." He said.

Elsa didn't see a happy look on his face.

"I'll see you around." Jack said. And he left the party in a quick flash.

Elsa walked up to Hans as he was laughing with a few others. "Hans. I wish to speak to you." She said.

"Just one moment guys." He said and excused himself to a private room with her.

"Snow Queen. What on earth-"

"What did you say to Pitch Black? He looked very angry about something and I know no one else could tick someone like him off. Not even Oogie Boogie could." Elsa said.

Hans was breathing heavily out of his nose.

Elsa knew what he looked like when he was furious. But she didn't care at this point.

Hans then took a deep breath to calm down. "Pitch Black, left on his own accord. I found out how he got Jack Frost to join him, and his mistake of keeping them ALL alive." He explained.

"I don't understand." Elsa said.

"Basically, how Pitch got Jack, was he made a deal. Jack said he join him IF he speared all the other guardians. And that's...Five guardians I think. Maybe six including his daughter. But I don't know why he left that quick. I didn't talk to him the whole time. I'm a host, meaning I have to talk to at least, everyone once." Hans explained.

Elsa was shocked. Normally it's Hans fault when someone leaves. But if he didn't, then why was Pitch Black so angry?

"Is that all?" Hans asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Elsa said bowing to him.

He scoffed and walked out of the rom.

Elsa sighed as he left. What was going on?

Elsa headed back out and tried to talk to a few of the other villains. But not a lot of them were talking.

It's like no one wanted to or couldn't.

"Elsa. What's going on?" Hades asked.

"I'm, not sure. Pitch Black left with Jack Frost, and I'm not sure why he was so angry, not even Hans knows. But the reason is...something to do with a deal Jack made. And no one is telling me or they really don't know." Elsa said.

"I'll ask around in the underworld. I can always get my information." Hades said charmingly.

"Thanks." Elsa smiled.

"I'll help too. I still have MANY friends, on the other side you know." Facilier said.

"Charming. But great. We'll meet up later and you guys can fill me in on...whatever you find." Elsa said.

"Got it." They both said.

With that Elsa announced to Hans her retirement for the evening.

She stayed in her room and went to sleep. She needed to get rest so she could figure out what exactly is going on here.

If there was a way to save Anna, she was going to find it.

By morning, Elsa got up, dressed, and headed to eat whatever breakfast was left.

She saw Anna sitting there like a doll doing as Hans said.

It angered her so much. But, all Elsa could do right now was watch. She picked up a book and began reading. Like she normally does every morning when there isn't anything for her to do today.

"Elsa. Good." Unless Hans speaks.

"What do you need me to do now?" She asked.

"Relax. I figured you'd like to come with Anna and me on our outing. In the carriage." Hans said.

This was odd. Hans has never and I mean, NEVER, let Elsa out of the castle.

"Oh. Okay. If you really think that is a good idea." She said.

Hans rolled his eyes. "Just stay put and keep your mouth shut. And you'll be just fine." Hans smiled.

Elsa hated his smile. It looked like a toothy-evil grin from much darker times.

Elsa watched as he called for someone to prepare the carriage for them all to go out soon.

Elsa just sat back and read her book. Why was she feeling like this was going to be a set up? Like Hans is doing this just to kill her.

Either way, Elsa was going to protect herself. she is after all, the Snow Queen.

As Hans took Anna upstairs to get her ready, Elsa put down her book and headed to the back. She grabbed her cloak and heard a knock.

"Hello?"

"It's Clayton. I thought you would like one of these." He handed her a book.

"The story of the fox and the crow?" Elsa raised a brow at him. He was good with some...books. But this was a little too young.

"It's better than that one about a whale killer." He said.

"Yes. It's called Moby Dick." Elsa said scoffing. "Thank you for this. I'll be sure to let you know all about it when we meet again." She said.

"Your not going to read it today?" He asked.

"Hans, has asked I go with him and Anna out on a ride today. Odd right?"

"Very. But it's good. Wish you the best." Clayton said. Elsa closed the door and made her way back to the main room. She set the book down in her chair and left a note for a maid, to put it in her room.

"Ready to go?" Hans asked.

Elsa nodded. She followed behind him and Anna as they headed out to the carriage.

This was going to be the first time Elsa had been out, since Hans took her own kingdom from her.

Hans helped Anna in and Elsa helped herself into the carriage.

The driver hit the road fast and Elsa couldn't wait to see her kingdom outside the castle once again.

It looked fastive at least when they arrived. It was like nothing changed, except for her not being the queen.

But everyone was still celebrating things, holidays and birthdays. It seemed all normal.

For the time. But it wasn't till later...when they were heading back, that Elsa spotted two little children, looking so sad and scared. They seemed to light up when seeing her. But it was quickly interrupted by a big man shouting.

"Come here you little twerps!" He was holding an ax in his hands.

Elsa's mouth dropped. She wasn't going to sit here and watch this. She jumped out of the carriage and ran to those children. She pulled them away and kicked the man in the face. Gasps came from everyone who was watching her.

Hans had the carriage stopped and glared deathly at her. "You weren't supposed to do ANYTHING! You broke-"

"I would NEVER let CHILDREN be hurt under your rule! This isn't a kingdom your running. I will not stand by and let children be hurt or WORSE in front of me!" She yelled. She stood closely to his face and glared back. She was standing her ground.

But something spooked Hans. he looked like he was seeing a ghost inside Elsa.

"Elsa?" Anna had finally spoken. Elsa was drawn to her voice. She was standing and facing her direction.

Hans panicked. He got back into the carriage with a grunt. "Fine. If you want to help those children, go ahead. But your WALKING HOME!" He said before he let the driver go on.

"Fine by me." Elsa mumbled as he drove off.

Elsa turned to the children and smiled.

"Are you alright?" She asked them.

They nodded.

"HAY! Why did you-"

"You had an AX!" Elsa held an icicle in her hand like a wooden stake, ready to kill.

The man saw who or what she was and ran for it.

"Thank you." Said the little girl.

"Yes. Thank you for saving us." Said the boy.

Elsa turned and smiled. "Where are your parents?" She asked.

"They should be around somewhere. We came to get food and-"

"Don't worry. I'll get you home." She said.

"Really?" The little girl was smiling brightly.

"What are your names, might I ask."

"I'm James. And this is Emma. And you are..." The boy hesitated to ask.

"I am the Snow Queen. But...I'll let you in on a secret. I'm normally called Elsa Snow." She winked.

Both children then went wide eyed.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing like that. We haven't heard that name in so long is all." James said.

"Why don't we get you two home then." Elsa said.

The two nodded and headed off into the north.

Elsa had been north once before, but it's been so long, who knows how it's changed.

Really, a WHOLE lot.

As Elsa and the children reached a fun forest area, (Where Anna and Kristoff meet Olaf) there was another person. And it was a surprise to see, who, it was.

"Wait. I know her." Elsa slowly made her way ahead of the children. Just to see, she was right. "Rapunzel?"

The woman turned and saw Elsa and the two children. She was more boyish then a woman, but from the hair and face, Elsa knew it was her.

"Elsa? Oh my- What on earth are you doing here?"

"Me? What about you?! You disappeared with many other people, friends of ours. Where have you been? here?" Elsa had many questions.

Rapunzel saw James and Emma. "You two, come on. You as well, Elsa. You will need to see this." She said.

Elsa followed Rapunzel to the side of a ro- The wall moved revealing a hidden cave.

"An underground?"

"Don't ask." Rapunzel said. The four went in and the rock closed behind them.

As they walked down a long dark path, soon light came, and as they came out of the cave, there was...many people.

And underground system.

"What is all this?" Elsa asked.

"And underground revolution."

Elsa knew the voice. "Kris!" Elsa made her way down as she saw him and hugged him. She was super happy to see such a familiar face. "What is going on? A resistance? Against the villains?" She asked.

"Yes. And I'm in charge."

"He's our leader. he gave the tip to many of us before the villains attacked. But-"

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you and Anna in time. I'm very sorry." Kristoff said bowing. "But, now that you are well and safe, we could use your help." He said.

"Me? I don't know. Hans has Anna under some potion or spell and she does EVERYTHING he says. I have to be there to protect her." Elsa said.

"Well, then...you could be our eyes and ears above us. We all can't get up there without being seen." Kristoff said.

Elsa sighed. "I think...I can do that. And I can get more help as well." She said with a smile.

Kristoff and Rapunzel nodded. "Our one and only spy. For now. Elsa. Thank you. And don't worry, we'll get you and Anna out of there and we'll win this time. These villains aren't taking over our lives." Kristoff said.

Elsa then headed back out and made her way back home. Smiling. She had a way to save Anna. her dreams were finally coming true.

Back underground...Kristoff made his way to his office and saw who was in it.

"Hey Kris." It was young Olaf. At least he saved one of the Snow family.

If only he could tell Elsa.

"You look sad." Kristoff turned and saw a tall woman standing in the door.

"Hello Toothina. Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes. And I have heard from Manny. North and Bunny are well recovered, and Jamie and Sophie as well as the other children are safe. They may not survive much longer though. So whatever we need to do to help them, it needs to be fast." Tooth explained.

Kristoff nodded. "Then we need Jack Frost."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa made her way back home and relaxed in her room.

Hans as already punished her by her walking the whole way home. But she smiled with the fact that Anna was slightly remembering. Meaning, there is a chance.

Especially, since with Kristoff's help, Anna could be saved from Hans and she could take her whole kingdom back and fight these villains once again.

She stayed in her room till she was called down.

"Lady Snow. The king wishes your presence down in the study." Spoke a maid.

"Fine. I'll be right there." She said.

The maid nodded and left her alone.

Elsa changed into something worthy of Hans eyes. Once she did, she headed down to "her father's" study where Hans sat with Pitch Black in one chair and Jack Frost in the other.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Snow Queen. Sit." Hans demanded.

Elsa did as he said and sat in a chair next to Pitch Black.

"You, have been asked to stay with Mr. Black here for a short time." Hans said.

"I'm sorry?! I have been-"

"I'm asking you, my dear young and beautiful Snow Queen, to come and stay with me for a few days. I got an impression from you, and Jack has told me a few things, you are quite the remarkable woman." Pitch Black said.

Elsa was surprised at hearing all this. What has Jack Frost been telling him?

"So, I am asking you here, because...Well, can you stand being away from...Anna?" Hans asked with a grin on his face.

How was she to respond to that?!

"My king." Jack then raised his voice. "If you are tempting Lady Snow to not except my master and partners offer, then you are interfering with GUARDIAN business. And Pitch doesn't like people messing with him." Jack spoke.

Elsa could see the frost forming around them on the floor. "Hans. This isn't me."

Hans knew it. He knew Elsa did Ice and not frost. Frost is more terrifying then Ice. "Fine! If the Snow Queen wishes-"

"Yes!" Elsa said right before she understood fully what was happening. But if there was a way to Get Jack Frost to help her, maybe she can free Anna sooner and faster.

"I'll go with you, master Pitch Black." Elsa said standing and bowing to him.

Pitch was stunned as was Hans and Jack. Her smile spoke an ulterior motive, but Pitch Black loved that look on her face. With a smirk he excepted. "Very well, I'll be back here in three days to take you home with me. I'll be seeing you then." He said. "Jack!" He shouted.

Jack retracted the frost and left the study with Pitch.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Hans yelled at her.

Elsa's face turned back to original shock and aw. "I-I must be." She said.

Hans calmed down, sitting back down in his chair. "Well, what's done is done." He sighed.

"My king, this could be a great opportunity." Elsa said. Thinking of a way to...well, have the villains going against each other. Playing her cards right, she could just find a little key hole to make some chaos.

"What do you mean Elsa? Cause if I swear-"

"You can use me. You don't know much about Pitch Black. And he's not actually a part of the "disney" world. He's from somewhere else. This could be good. And you or other villains, could rule over his land. You have been saying you'd help Hades rule over the Sony lands." Elsa explained. "I can get the inside scoop for you. Information on anything I can get on his lands and reveal it to you so you could control more then this kingdom." Hopefully her plan works.

Hans thought about it. "You could have a point." He could see it yes, but what would be the point? "I'll think about it. But get what you can anyway. Depending on what exactly they have, I will consider it." He said.

Elsa smiled a little. "Thank you."

"Your free to go." Hans said.

As Elsa headed to the door she stopped. "Hans, do I have permission to take a walk outside. Not into town? Just...up to the mountain. The path anyway." Elsa asked.

"Fine. Just be back in an hour." He said.

"Thank you." She bowed and closed the door.

Elsa grabbed her cloak and headed out. If there was a chance she could use this plan, then this can be a sneak attack. She had to inform Kristoff of what's going on.

It didn't take long for her to find it. But making sure she wasn't seen, she looked around and played in the snow.

A few guards did walk by and saw her, but paid no mind to her. As they left, she went in and down.

"Who are you?"

"Queen Elsa Snow. I'm here to see Kristoff." She told this person.

"Ah! This way." Elsa was lead to a privet room where Kristoff was sitting and speaking with a tall lady.

"Elsa Snow."

Elsa didn't know who she was, but Rapunzel seemed happy to see her at least.

"Thank you Susan. Elsa. What brings you here?" Kristoff asked.

"Actually, I might have an idea. For us to bring on a sneak attack." Elsa said.

"Oh?" Asked the woman.

"Right. Elsa, this is Toothina. She's a guardian of children. And the world." Kristoff explained.

"Oh. Wait...does..that mean you know Pitch Black?" Guardians was mentioned by Pitch and some by Jack.

"Yes. Sadly." Toothina sighed. "If it wasn't for our loss of Sandy and my weak state, Jack wouldn't have given up himself to join that evil man and...North and Bunny as well as Jamie and his friends, wouldn't be trapped on the moon." She explained.

"Jack?! Jack Frost?! He really was a good guy? He's...trapped like me?" Elsa asked.

Toothina nodded. "Pitch Black, he had us cornered with the threat of hurting little Jamie and Sophie's baby sister. North and Bunny were too badly injured. And Sandy was already defeated. Jack was hurt the most by this. But I wasn't in a good enough state to fight and risk my own life. Not like Sandy did. So, Jack was offered a deal. Or made one. As long as North and Bunny are safe on the moon there is still a chance. They took some of the children with them, mainly because they were the same group that beat him once before." She explained.

Elsa was shocked. Jack turned himself in to save his friends and children. No wonder he seems more...powerful and kind hearted. He's really a LOT like her.

"Have you seen him?!" Toothina asked. She looked to have hope in her eyes.

Elsa only nodded.

"Great! With his help, our resistance will be more stronger. We can use him to help bring back Sandman." Kristoff said.

"Really? If that's the case, I have been invited by Pitch Black to stay at him home." Elsa explained. She told them of her encounter with Jack and Pitch and how she was asked. While Elsa didn't know of Jack's real motive for expressing something...not her to Pitch, this could be her only chance.

She explained her plan to get the other villains to attack each other starting with Hans and Pitch Black. She even expressed that not all villains are that evil.

"You believe this?" Rapunzel asked Kristoff.

"I'll prove it to you. I know three that are worthy of a second chance to be good." Elsa expressed.

Kristoff studied her body language and face expressions. He nodded. "Alright. If this is what you feel. I'll consider it. But they have to be in a privet manner and isolated from everyone else. Including each other." He said.

Elsa nodded. "Just tell me when and where, I'll take them there. No word will escape my lips to reveal you all." She said.

"I'm doubting that. But I trust you. It is Anna you are willing to do all this for after all." Rapunzel said.

"Of course." Elsa said while trying not to break into tears.

"I'll have the top trusted and skilled people of this place meet them to test them. You are to not interfere. If you trust them yourself." Kristoff said.

"Understandable." Elsa nodded.

"Right now, let's get Jack Frost on our side first." Rapunzel said.

"Right. How long till you leave?" Kristoff asked.

"Not for a couple of days. And I believe I will only be there for a few. But it could be longer." Elsa said.

"This is dangerous." Toothina said.

"Well, I've lived in danger all my life. And now, if I can do this to help save Anna, I will." Elsa said.

"Very well. If there is trouble, I'll have someone out there ready to take you back here into hiding." Kristoff said.

"No!" Elsa shouted. "No. If you do that, who knows what Hans might do to Anna. If something happens, let it. I can handle myself." Elsa said.

After the meeting, Elsa headed back and got herself ready.

"Are you really going to leave?" Hans asked.

Elsa wasn't sure why he was asking. But she had to answer. "I am not. But, this could be a great opening for you. You are king." Elsa said.

"If you do well, then maybe...you can have your ice palace back." Hans smirked.

To have her other home would be grand. But leaving Anna here, she couldn't do it.

"Thank you, but no. I'll stay here. WHERE my sister IS." She said walking past him.

By the next day, Pitch Black had come to pick her up.

Elsa took her things and left behind Hans and Anna to be with new people.

"Snow Queen." Jack said.

"Jack Frost." Elsa said back to him.

Pitch Black then road on the front of the coach and they headed home.

Elsa watched Hans fade into the distance as she left her only home she ever knew.

She worried for Anna, and prayed nothing would happen to her.

Now all she needed to focus on was getting Jack to break free and join the cause.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked her.

"Yes." Elsa nodded. As soon as she was at their place, she would plan her move of action.

It was a long ride till they reached the dark castle.

It looked...not as bad as Elsa pictured it to be.

"It's almost like the demon king's." Elsa said.

"Oh. He's nothing compared to me." Pitch Black said.

"I'll take her to her room." Jack said.

"Good. Go and change and we'll have dinner." Pitch said.

Why was she feeling like she was Belle suddenly?

Either way, this was her chance to get Jack alone.

As Jack took her to her room, she heard screaming.

"What is that?"

"Don't worry about it right now." Jack whispered.

Why was he doing that?

While Elsa wondered, she was shoved into her room and Jack closed the door right away.

"Ah! What?" It didn't make sense. Why was he doing this? Was it something she wasn't supposed to see?

Elsa only sighed not wanting to waste her breath on getting answers from him. She quickly changed into something more...dark for the occasion.

When she was dressed, a butler escorted her to the dining hall where Pitch and Jack and some other people were waiting.

Now she understood. This was Camelot. King Arthur's castle. Turned black.

"My dear Snow Queen. Please have a seat." Pitch said.

Jack stood and moved a seat for her between him and Pitch.

Elsa sat down as Jack pushed her chair in. Elsa hadn't seen such great food in so long. She never dinned with Anna and Hans. This she'll have to enjoy while she can.

She was enjoying herself till a tall man bursted into the room.

"Pitch Black!"

"Oh dear me. Edward Teach. Why are you coming up here and screaming my good name? Oh sorry. EVIL name." Pitch then rose in his seat and the whole room began growing darker.

"Sorry. But we are having trouble. Since the so lovely Snow Queen is here, shouldn't we get this thing over and done with?" The man asked.

"Be patiant. The queen has only just arrived. Let her eat and get settled. Tomorrow we shall join you." Pitch said.

Elsa didn't understand what was happening, but Jack didn't have such a happy face on.

"Very well. Enjoy dinner." And the man left.

"May I ask something?" Elsa asked as Pitch sat back down.

"Of course." Pitch said with a "charming" smile.

"Why is...Blackbeard in your care? Along with why you are here inside the kingdom of Camelot?" Elsa asked.

Pitch smiled. "I have made a deal with many other villains over the course of the war. The last battle, not even the great Merlin could face me. He fled with the young prince and I took the castle." He said. "As for Blackbeard, I have the one person he wants, and as long as I have him, he'll do whatever I need. Much like most of the others here. I make deal my queen. I could make one with you, and you could have your whole kingdom and your sister back." He said.

As much as Elsa wanted that, "Sorry sir. But I don't make deals with a devil. I make deals with people who have something of use to me." She said.

"Oh? King Hans has a "use" for you?" Pitch Black grinned.

"While he has the hold of my sister and my throne, he doesn't have the love of the people. And that is MY secret weapon. He won't harm them for my sake, knowing I am way too powerful. But if the people start to resist him enough, they could be the one that over throws him and I can gain back everything. Watch out, or I just might come after you next." Elsa smirked.

Pitch Black looked concern at her but he played it cool. Jack held his laughter to the reaction on Pitch's face.

"Very well. I'll tell you what, I'll keep quiet about your little scheme about over throwing Hans, if you keep my castle out of your way. I'm a bendable man. I can be reasoned with."

Yes as Elsa found out from Toothina. "I have heard. You are like the dark side of the MOON." She said it clearly so Jack could possibly pick up on something.

"So you've heard." Pitch didn't look happy.

"I'm glad that you let a few children live. If children keep living in darkness, then they just might lose hope. And that, is a small problem. Even for you." She said.

"How so?" Pitch asked.

"If you are the so called, "Boogie Man" then you need children to have hope pr belief in you. If they are kept in the dark where there is nothing to see, even you could be sent back into non-existence like the rest of the "guardians" as I've heard." Elsa said.

While it couldn't possibly be true, it'll get Pitch to rethink his own existence and he could light up on the children of the world, giving Toothina, North, and Bunny more strength. And possibly will begin to bring Sandy back.

Jack seemed to get her meaning and smile purely on hope to the guardians and the children.

"Well, if that's the case, I better change up some strategy tactics." He said.

Elsa kept on eating while Pitch talked to everyone else at the table.

Elsa didn't make much small talk with the others here. She wasn't that comfortable talking to other villains she didn't know.

"So, too much darkness makes children lose all hope." Jack said.

Elsa nodded.

"Smart." Jack smiled.

Elsa smiled a little back before something exploded in another room.

"What is that?!" Pitch demanded.

Elsa didn't know what was going on. It sounded like some fighting was going on.

"Everyone get down." Pitch shouted.

Everyone did so including Jack and Elsa. But as they did the doors swung open.

Elsa only saw feet running around.

She didn't like the sounds of fighting. Especially now.

But as the figure came around to her, she saw who it was.

"Elsa?"

"Hiro!" Elsa reached for him, but Hiro was hit and he fell in front of her.

"What?! Hiro! Hiro! Don't you do this to me!"

"Ah. So you know this child." Pitch rose from underneath the table.

Jack had a hand on her shoulder as they took Hiro away from her.

"I know his family. Anna and I...we were friends. All four of us before..." Elsa felt tears in her eyes. Tadashi died saving many lives.

And now with Hiro, is she really about to lose him to this...creature of darkness?

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt him. Which brings me to why I asked you here. Early to explain." Pitch sighed.

"Follow me." He said.

Elsa slowly stood and walked with Jack right behind her.

How was he here? And what was Pitch talking about?

"Be careful what you say." Jack whispered. "Hiro won't be killed here."

At least that gave her some comfort.

But what was Pitch up to? The reason she is here.

"Now, this is important. So please. Take the time you need to take this information in." Pitch said as they walked down into a dungeon. Elsa watched as the threw Hiro in a cell and Elsa saw more people she once knew. Including Flynn Rider, Rapunzel's once beloved.

"Elsa? What are you-"

But Elsa only shook her head.

Elsa walked more into the dungeon then they all stopped. Else was looking at some kind of...freeze cryo machine.

"What is this about?" Elsa asked.

"The reason I aske dyou here. And you can also, help your little young friend, Hiro." Pitch said.

Touching her cheek, he had Jack open the machine, and inside, Elsa would have thought she was dead. Cause who was in there, was IMPOSSIBLE!

"Tadashi?!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How is this POSSIBLE?!" She asked.

Scared of the fact and idea that he's really alive.

But checking the monitors, his heart was still beating.

Tadashi was alive!

"Oh my G-"

"Yes. He's alive. And your the only one who can save him." Pitch said.

"Me?! How?!" She asked. "And what about Jack?!"

"I can't. His heart is blocked by ice. I only do frost. I can't save him like you can." Jack said.

"Why me?" Elsa asked.

"Because, if you do, I'll make a deal with Hans. You and your sister may be free. And if he lives, I'll let both brothers go." Pitch said.

"NO! Let them go!" Hiro's voice echoed in the room.

Others? Elsa knew that Tadashi had college friends. They helped Hiro when they, thought, they lost Tadashi.

But this...this was too much.

"Why don't you sleep on it. Take the queen to her room. We'll talk in the morning." Pitch said.

Jack walked her to the guards outside, slipping something in her hand.

Elsa didn't say a word. Not till she got to her room and was alone.

Looking at what Jack slipped her, it was a key and note.

It was Flynn's cell number.

Guess she can talk to him. Flynn must have gotten Jack on the good side already.

Elsa waited for a long while before sneaking back out and heading down there.

She made it down and Hiro was sleeping across the way.

"Flynn?"

"Elsa! Thank goodness. Are you here to bust me out?"

"I'm not sure, guess that's what Jack wants me to do." Elsa showed him the key Jack gave her.

"I see. He trusts you." Flynn said. "It's a fake. Won't fit. But it's what goes to the back. Where Pitch's...personal, collection." Flynn said.

"And you and Hiro aren't a part of it?"

"Nope. But...Hiro's friends are. Including BayMax. AND Zero. other Jack's pet dog." Flynn said.

Elsa was shocked. "Are you ser- I'm going to kill someone. I don't care how dark I may get, I'm going to REALLY KILL someone." She said.

"Relax. He hasn't done anything. They aren't the important ones." Flynn said.

"Who are the important ones?" Elsa asked.

"Tadashi is one. If he's to be unfrozen from death."

"Pitch said-"

"Please. I'm sure he's keep YOU here like he has Jack." Flynn said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because. If you bring back Tadashi, it gives Jack and Pitch more hope. To bring back his sister." Flynn said.

"Jack has a sister?"

"Yup. And she also has two sons. They aren't here. Thank goodness. I got them out and...that's how I got in here." Flynn said.

"And...I'm the key." Elsa said. "What would Pitch Black do to Anna?" Elsa asked.

She wasn't scared of the answer.

"I'm not sure. May be he's going to put her in the back. Where he will keep Jack's sister. Jack already made a deal to keep everyone safe. On the moon. All the guardians and the same children who stopped him in the first place. Jack's already in deep. If his sister get's unfrozen, who knows how deep he'll be in then." Flynn said.

"I came here for Kristoff. I can help." Elsa said. "Is Jack recruited?" She asked.

Flynn nodded. "I got him to help when he found out his sister was down her with his nephews." He said.

Elsa nodded. There was some sounds which meant that talking was over and done. "How long are you staying?"

"Till I get Tadashi unfrozen I guess." Elsa said.

"Well, I've studied it. I'm not even sure if YOUR power can do it Snow Queen. You better be ready. We need to get everyone out and back to Kristoff where they will be safe." Flynn said.

"I can't run. I can try and help you. The hide out is close to my castle." Elsa said.

"Fine. I'll think of something. Play along with Pitch. If your ever in trouble, just say Flakeman. Jack's code word." Flynn said.

Elsa nodded and snuck her way back into her room. She hid the key as voices passed by.

Elsa got ready for bed and climbed in it fast.

But when the knock came, "It's me." Jack is who spoke.

Elsa sighed and quickly answered the door.

"Come in." she said and closed it fast.

"So, Kristoff?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I know him well. He was Anna's boyfriend. I trust him for sure. He told me about you. And Toothina." Elsa added.

"Oh. Tooth. She's...good. At least she's here and healing." Jack sighed with relief.

"So, Flynn got you to join the fight. What do we do? I heard about your sister. What happen to your nephews?" Elsa was trying to put everything together.

"I don't know what happened to them. And...yes, Flynn helped me see what Pitch was really up to when he asked me to find Tadashi. I was there when he went down. I pulled him out of the fire. But...he was in a coma and losing himself fast."

"Your frost, it turned into ice over time."

"Yea. I can't fix it. So, Pitch told me about the famous Snow Queen. That you were once named Elsa Snow. I knew of your sister by the end. The way Hans was. I figured it out. Pitch might have to. He's going to use it as an advantage."

"Let him try! I already have Hans to deal with. I can deal with him too!" Elsa snapped.

"Careful. This man, not really, but he will play, on your deepest fears."

"Let him try." Elsa said.

Jack sighed. "Alright. Hiro's other friends are in a back room. Along with a few other people." He said.

"Can you tell me who?"

"Not fully. I've been putting pieces together for nearly a year. I didn't see what was going on till Hiro and his whole team showed up breaking the...halloweentown people out. I met the other Jack. He told me they have been held by Pitch. Even Oogie Boogie was at one point." Jack said.

"I've met the beast. He's revolting. But still. He's been to many parties. Is that what went down?" Elsa asked.

"A run in. Yeah. I got Pitch out of there before they saw each other. Or tried. Oogie saw us. He started shouting and I knew it was time to go. Advising Pitch to...retreat and we'd get him later." Jack explained.

"Why did I not hear this? Doesn't matter now. What's the plan?"

"If we can get Tadashi okay, then we can use that to build an escape." Jack said.

"How?"

"While Pitch is in that room with you, I can get Flynn out and he and Hiro can break everyone else in the back room out. Including my sister." Jack said.

Elsa thought about it. How long would it take them? Or her?

"Fine. I'm down with that. How long?"

"Pitch expects you staying at least three days or more. Tell him you'll need a little more time, tell him you'll talk with him over a privet dinner. I don't know if I'll be there, but if not, I can explain this to Hiro and Flynn and do my best to sneak down there and get the full list." Jack said.

Elsa thought about it. It was a good stall plan. "Alright. And I'll have to give him my answer tomorrow night. Deal making."

"Bargaining." Jack said.

"Yes. And...I'll not get into trouble. Neither will you when this whole thing goes down."

"Nope. I already have the perfect team duo to take the fall. They are lazy and hate Pitch. They actually don't even do their jobs." Jack said.

"Great. Let's do this." And that's what they did.

Elsa got up that next morning and had a small talk with Pitch.

"Well, have you decided?" Pitch asked.

Elsa paused figuring an angle to take this. Then she smirked. "Well, master Black." She said sounding off and yet sassy.

Pitch and Jack were thrown for a loop. But Jack knew what she was doing. And hid his laughter deep.

"I have a small issue." Elsa said.

"And that is?"

"I want a small. price."

"Really? Odd. I was sure you'd want to save him right away. Nothing attached."

"Living with Hans. And in dark times. I'm a villain now. So, I have to BE evil." She gave a little giggle/cackle.

Pitch was really giving the tow a run for their money. Even the guards were impressed with her.

"So, here is what we'll do. I want, to explore this whole castle first. And by dinner, just you, and me. We'll talk about a deal with, Tadashi, and I believe you said something about me and Anna?" Elsa tried to pull him remembering her.

"Ah. Yes. I'll talk with Hans. You both will be free of him. And the two brothers will also be free. Of me, that is." Pitch said.

"That's not what you said. You just said we'd be free, not from Hans. You added that. Do you want us both that badly?"

Jack cleared his throat.

Elsa fixed herself. "Dinner. You and me." And she left.

"Jack."

"Yes Pitch?"

"I think I may have gotten a little over my head. Come with me." He said.

Jack didn't know what was going on.

"Make sure the queen has the lovely flower dresses. And all the red ones too. Tell her red is dinner wear and the flowers is for her walk in the castle. Keep her out of my chambers." He ordered.

The guards went right to it. Jack and Pitch went right back down to the dungeon. Jack was lead to the back room.

And he saw Hiro's friends. Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey Lemon. BayMax and Zero were in different area but they were the only to be seen by the second set of doors.

"Pitch, where are you-"

"I trust you. Now, I believe Elsa is planning something. I'm going to give you this." Pitch gave him a key.

"It's the only one for these two doors. Keep that with you. I'm not letting her trick me and take it."

"She's not been here a day, and you think this...are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Well, no QUEEN, offers themselves like that. I'm in hell. This whole place is. Why is she acting like this is heaven?" Pitch asked.

Jack took steady breaths. "I see your point. What do I do?"

"Just keep that with you. At all times. Come and see me midnight. I'll take it back then." Pitch said.

"You...aren't attracted to her, are you?" Jack asked.

Pitch was silent for a minute. "No way. Are you? Jack Frost."

Jack smirked. "Someone like me? Why would that come as a surprise?" He shrugged.

Pitch scoffed. "I thought so. Maybe you could be the one to trick her."

"But your the one with power. Besides, once she's got Tadashi-"

"I'm not letting that boy go out there! I'll set free his brother and his team, but his brother and the bot stay with me!" Pitch yelled.

"I understand."

"Hans can keep Anna. I'll have Elsa in here. And she can free your sister. Maybe she'll help you find your two nephews."

Jack looked shocked.

"You didn't know? Right. Flynn never told you. Please. Jack, I trust you. I already knew about you helping him get them out. I still kept you around. I know where they are. They haven't been that far away. A friend, is keeping them safe and sound. She's a wonderful woman." Pitch grinned.

Jack nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand. Now, I'm trusting you with this." He said.

One last nod and Jack and Pitch left.

They talked their normal planning on trying to have all the rest of the lights in his dungeon and making deals with many of the other villains, but something caught their attention.

Elsa made her way to them as she was outside in the gardens, and wore this beautiful dark green gown. She was like a whole other person.

Jack smiled a little. She was playing a part and working it well.

He only hoped she knew what she was doing and had a plan to get out of it if or when it came down to it. Knowing Pitch Black for many years, you begin to know your enemy like your best friend.

Talk about keeping your enemies closer then your friends.

"Jack. Know your place" Pitch mumbled to him.

"Of course." Jack said. He knew it. But he was young, forever and ever, and can still be the guardian he is, but seeing beauty is all part of being young and healthy.

"I haven't felt love since I lost my wife and daughter." Pitch said.

"Well, you lost your wife. But you pushed Emily Jane away from you. You hurt her when you took Katherine away from her home and all her loved ones. Trying to turn her to the dark side of things." Jack said.

Pitch glared death at him. "I'm not scared of you. Remember? I'm only speaking the truth. She's safe with Manny on the moon where you'll never reach her. Or Katherine for that matter." Jack said. He wasn't afraid of Pitch. He was afraid for everyone else. Natural human emotions. But that's what makes him a guardian.

"Sir!" Suddenly there was going to be a change in the whole plan.

"What?!" Pitch yelled.

"Sir, Oogie Boogie is here."

Pitch grinned, while Jack and Elsa looked right at each other for a moment before breaking away and acting normal.

"Great! Jack. Keep an eye on her while I deal with this...thing." Pitch said.

"Right." Jack said as Pitch Black walked away. Why on earth was HE back here? Jack couldn't think of anything why or a reason he'd want to come back.

Jack made his way to Elsa and they acted natural while they talked.

"Why is he here?"

"I have no idea. I'll find out before you have dinner with him. Let's hope he doesn't invite him to the table with you or that could get messy. Which means I will have to join you as well." Jack said.

"Crap! Can't you give him a sleeping pill or something so he doesn't?" Elsa asked.

"Nope. I can't do what a sandman can do." Jack said.

"Not even getting an actual pill from a bathroom and crushing it in his drink before he comes?" Elsa asked.

"No. Pitch doesn't keep things like that in here."

"Wonderful." Elsa rolled her eyes. "Well, I'll think of something. I know how to act like a spoiled little princess after all. Not just being the sexy dark queen of Hans." She said.

"Is that what you were doing? You fooled us both. He thinks your trying something and gave me the key. I can get in there without trouble. But you'll have to keep him busy for a long while." Jack said.

"I got it. Don't worry. If I get into trouble, I can blast him and start acting like the innocent little girl I once was when I wanted to be isolated from my parents and sister." Elsa said.

"Golly. How bad of a childhood did you have?" Jack didn't really ask but Elsa scoffed and answered him.

"The whole reason I'm like this, is because when I was younger, I nearly killed Anna once. And so, I isolated myself, we lost our parents later, and when I was crowned, Anna and I fought and I revealed my powers again. And I ren. She chased after me, and I hit her once again. And there was no reversing it. Or so I thought. Hans used that against me, and I was so weak and distraught, that I didn't know she was alive still, in that moment, she saved me, and risked herself for it." Elsa explained.

"Wow. I saved my sister from falling through ice. And I fell instead. Drowning. Years later, here I am. I became Jack Frost." Jack said.

"Guess we both have something about us that is...dark yet, heroic." Elsa smiled at him.

Jack walked away as he was called, but felt his face turning bright pink. Was he...blushing right now?

He shook his head. He couldn't be. He can't really be falling for the Snow Queen. She's beautiful yes, bit in this time, love isn't the mission.

Elsa did leave out one thing about herself. Her emotions-

*Freezing a whole rose bush in seconds of touching it.

-Is the only way she controls her powers. When Hans raced after her, she was losing all control. She was the Snow Queen for a moment. Before he told her of her sisters death. Maybe if it was true, and he said he did it, she would have lost it and killed him too.

She was a monster. She didn't doubt that for a second. But it's only...if you cross her.

With Pitch and Oogie Boogie...

"So, you want to rage another war?!" Pitch asked.

"Not really. Just a small battle." Oogie said. "You know there is a...resistance right? Well, I happen to know who is running the whole thing. And the Snow Queen, knows him to." He grinned.

"Who?" Pitch dared to ask.

"Kristoff. Use to be Anna's lover. Her sister. Now, I am making a deal, if we control the Snow Queen, we can overthrow Hans, and rule her kingdom, and find out where Kristoff is. If she knows it." He said.

Pitch thought about it for a moment. Then he smiled. "Alright. I am having dinner with her. I'll see what I can find out. I am trying to make a deal with her to unfreeze a friend of hers. I can work something...special...out for her. And we'll get two birds with ONE STONE!" He grinned evil like.'Oogie laughed and laughed. He loved the idea. "Good luck." He last said.


End file.
